Roseline Eleanor "Ellie" Bear
''"Dad...I've come to you, after so long..." - Ellie, to Joker. (2092) '' Roseline is Joker's first born and although he thought that she had been killed in the nuclear bombing that happened all over America, she obtained her father's .50 cal revolver and used it against the incoming terrorists. Early Life Being a part of the Bear family, Ellie was raised in a major military household and learned to use firearms at a young age. Joker and Azrok promoted her to private when she was only 13. She's a master of small arms and can shoot a small target at 50 feet away with the .50 cal revolver. Her mother is not named, but the two of them were very close and when she and her siblings died, Ellie almost couldn't bare it, but she knew she had to pull through and group up with her father, if he survived. Honor Company (2080) Ellie was thought to have died along with her mother and two other siblings, but she was out on errands in the outskirts. When she came back home, knowing the bombs hit, she learned that although the Bear mansion still stood tall, her brother and sisters were dead in their mother's arms. She burst into tears for a few minutes, but thought about it and decided that her father couldn't be too far off from the outskirts. Getting back to him became the #1 priority for her. She snagged Joker's .50 caliber pistol and Kevin's new prototype VALOR suit, which can withstand several nuclear strikes and nuetron bombs, protecting her from anything. Since Kevin and Joker were on the frontlines, she knew they wouldn't miss their equipment. Post- Honor Company (2092) After a long time of being apart, the two finally encounter each other again and Ellie gives Joker a big hug, finally letting her tears flow freely. Due to the suit, she hasn't even aged past eighteen, discovering the first sign of the anti-aging machines. She joined Honor Company in 2117 as a Lieutenant. ANVIL (2297) Although she wasn't the biggest participant, she was on the ground doing negotiations with the King, but after he refused the offer of peace, she was forced to fight her way out of his mansion and detonate the building. Although he got away, that was a huge victory for the Ehron Military. End of Worlds (2300's) During the second Destroyer war, she lead a small company of Ehron troops into the heat of battle on the Sorren home-planet. Taking bases and setting up blockades for the Destroyers made her job difficult, but her tactics were very efficient. Her group consisted of twenty-three soldiers, two gunships, and three Behemoth tanks. Honor Company 3 (2600's) During the Cronik war and the Ehron Civil war, Ellie became a part of the Onyx Nobles in the hopes that she would be able to find and kill some of the former Ehron troopers she once considered friends. She made several drops to a few different planets. Each time, she took bases, held off already owned bases, and made several assaults on Cronik Suoer Structures. Fun Facts *She is the oldest of all the Bear kids in Honor Company. *Her pistol specialty comes from Joker and his ability to snipe with a pistol.